


Last Christmas

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Last Christmas (Dec 9)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffWord Count:Pairings: Bucky Barnes x ReaderPrompt: I Know you love Christmas so much, but PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT SONG!A/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge and @bitchassbucky #abitchassholiday challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 7





	Last Christmas

It was no secret that you loved this time of year. Next to Halloween, Christmas was your favorite holiday, decorating, the smell of peppermint, cinnamon, and apple spice, presents, and the music. Most importantly though you loved this time of year because it meant spending time with your family and friends. 

As you put the finishing touches on the decorating one of your favorite songs began to play and you sang along

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_Well, this year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

You didn’t care who heard you, or if you were off key, you just kept singing.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Well it’s been a year, it doesn’t surprise me_

_(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying “I Love You” I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I’ve been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you’d fool me again._

Every time Bucky saw you, you were singing that song, it started to get stuck in his head. He found himself humming the melody as he took a shower, when he worked on his bike, hell he even heard the damn song in his sleep. When he sat down and really listened to the song he began to tear up. 

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I’m hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Now I’ve found a real love, you’ll never fool me again coz_

“How could this be one of her favorite songs,” he thought, it had a sad message to it and he would never understand why you insisted on singing along to it at the top of your lungs over and over again. 

When Sam caught him tearing up when the song came on the radio. Bucky tried to play it off, but Sam was relentless in his teasing. When he came home that night and found you once again playing that song he had to put a stop to it. 

“Damn it Y/N, **I Know you love Christmas so much, but PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT SONG!** ” you jumped when you heard Bucky yell at you and you almost got mad, but when you see the look on his face you immediately turned the song off and walked closer to him to give him a big hug. From then on you banned yourself from ever playing “Last Christmas” around Bucky again.


End file.
